


Secertive Kitten And Mouse

by LoveFics157



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. The Rat

"I hate Yuki got it?! And that doesn't need to change!" Feeling my mind swirling to the brink that it was almost unbearable, I could only force out every bit of hatred dwelling inside of me.

"Why do you speak like it's your duty to hate him, I wonder?" Giving me his usual expression that could pierce right through my heart, every word of his was breaking me down. "With eyes that say, you're afraid to get too close to him."

Dashing away from him at full force, I did my best to push away every thought of mine as my fingertips clung desperately to my body. Eventually, I was calm enough to go back to the house and get some of Tohru's delicious homemade dinner.

Stepping through the school hallways, I could only continue to think back to that single question. "It's always like this, that damn rat wants nothing more then to force this suffering onto me, I never needed this..."

Continuing my light seeming footsteps, my usual brunette friend came racing towards me with the brightest smile. Her lovely tone of voice was always enough to brighten any day and I couldn't help smiling along with her. "Hi Kyou, want to walk to class together?"

Nodding my head, I went by her side as we went along the path ahead of us, not taking too long to find our classroom and push open the sliding door.

Peering at a certain silver haired teenager, it felt like my eyes were practically glued to him, until his glance caught mine. Turning away, I could only curse to myself as I took my seat. Reaching within my bag, I opened one of the books required for this class and distracted myself as much as I possibly could with it.

Listening closely to the lecture from the teacher in front of me and studying the words from the item I held, I was able to take in quite a bit of the lesson. Time passed before I knew it and I was hanging out with my usual group of friends, or whatever thing you could possibly consider such weirdos as.

"I swear, carrottop is always such a mood." A certain blonde said, the largest smile on her face. With a deep sigh to myself, I gave the young girl a sharp glare.

"I am not! If anything you're the one that acts like that, when could I have ever been like that?" I told her with my usual sincere tone of voice.

"You're always so grumpy, you're like some giant child." Annoyance filling every once of me, I continued to glare at her while biting my own reply back at her, until I was interrupted by that certain brunette from before.

"How about we all go out for some food together, it's been a while since we've done that right?" Shining much more brightly then before, it was hard not to say no to her innocent face, so it was agreed we would all go.

Once the school day had finally come to a close, me, Arisa, Hanajima, and Tohru, found ourselves by the school entrance. Although she wouldn't let us leave yet as if she was waiting for something. Regardless, I didn't care in the slightest and just stood around until she was ready.

Finally Yuki managed to find us and she ran towards him. Of course, what it was she had been waiting the entire time for, was that idiot who she just couldn't help bringing along. I mustered up the courage to deal with it, but it didn't make it any better.

Walking out of the entrance, we paced along the pavement with each gentle step. Our destination seemed so close yet so far, but our conversations passed the time quite fast, even so I couldn't stop watching a certain silver haired boy.

It was like a bittersweet curse the entire time he stood only a few steps away from me. Deep inside It was already easy for me to understand our relationship would never be one that could be easily accepted, but it only hurt that much more. Especially when it kept coming to the solution that he was much more then 'some rat' to me.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Entering the restuarant together, Hanajima left to order our food while the rest of us sat at our table in waiting for her to come back. As their joyous conversations started once more, my mind drifted farther and farther away into the distance.

The way the thin silver tips of his hair flowed gently and his usual gentle like smile traced along his face, it was enough to make me melt. Without even realizing, he started to notice how distant I was becoming from just looking at him and spoke up instantly.

"What's wrong with you, you're giving me a strange look." He said in confusion, which instantly snapped me out of my trance and I could feel a slight blush spreading across my face. Turning my head to the side, I only pouted like I usually did.

"Nothing, besides the one with the strange look is you." I could tell there was a slight confusion around the table, but the conversation was left at that. Finally, Hanajima came to us with the most delicious smelling items, handing it all out to every one of us.

Munching into the ones each one of us picked out, we enjoyed ourselves to the max. It was really nice and we all had a really nice time for a really long time, but we had to part ways with each other eventually, Hanajima with Uotani, Me with Yuki and Tohru.

"What do you guys want to have for dinner?" Tohru asked the two of us. Of course, neither of us could agree on such a thing.

"What about Leeks, that wouldn't be such a bad thing..." Yuki pondered to himself with the most wonderous tone, to which annoyed me without any hesitation.

"No way! I bet you just want Leeks beacuse I hate them isn't that right, I refuse to have anything he wants, instead make fish." Both of his giving the other the most utterly bitter glare possible, Tohru began to panic.

"Oh please, get over yourself idiot." Coming into the middle of us before we could start a real argument, she interrupted us quickly.

"How about we have both alright, so there's no need to fight." Looking away from each other, we placed our hands against our arms, clutching tightly to the fabric. Nodding lightly, her smile brightened and we ended up once more at our home.

While I waited for my meal, I went up towards my room in the meantime. Thinking to myself, I could feel the doom dwelling deeper inside of me. "I wonder how much longer I can keep this up, at this rate, he'll more then notice. There is no way that I'll ever let such a thing occur."

Keeping to myself, I let myself fall deeper into the thoughts of what was never to be. The more the twisting feeling inside of me I knew of as love grew during every second, the more scared I was becoming of my own self.

Once dinner had finally been announced as ready, I stepped down the steps with caution. Each item on the table looked more then tasty and drew me in with just a single scent. With a gentle smile on my face, I took my seat on the floor and began to devour the food in front of me.


	3. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

It took a little time, but we finished it all thankfully, and Tohru seemed to have a sign of concern written across her face. Curious, I stepped over to her and noticed a small list in her palm written with deep black ink.

"What's going on?" I asked the young girl, who peered upward at me with surprise, then handed me the tiny peice of paper. Reading it carefully, I came to notice there was several different ingredients spread across it.

"Well, we were running out of stuff to make our meals, so I made a list. It's really dark outside though, I was wondering if one of you would go with me?"

"No problem, whenever you're ready I'll go with you." Nodding her head at me she ran away to get herself her ready. Meanwhile, I waited in patience after putting on my shoes. It didn't take very long for her to come back with a jacket hung over her and shoes slipped onto her feet.

Walking out of the house together, we didn't think too much about anything as we went to the store. Following behind my friend, she strolled through many items while looking up and down constantly at her small paper. Clutching tightly onto a blue basket, I let her put many different items inside of it.

Fruits, Vegetables, and Milk filled each corner of the basket. "I wonder if there's anything else we need..." She pondered while continuing her search.

"I highly doubt it there is anything more you could possibly need, haven't you gotten enough by now?" I asked her without much thought. Even so, she couldn't help making sure there was enough for all of us just in case.

"Alright, I'm ready to buy everything I've gotten as long as you are too." Nodding my head along with the sweet looking girl, we placed the items out of the basket as each one was scanned carefully.

Stepping out of the store at the same rhythm as the other, the stars above the two of us glowed the most bright shade of yellow. Meanwhile, the depth of the darkness that surrounded us was more then enough to light up our hearts as the moon shined down on us.

"It really is a beautiful night isn't it?" Tohru asked me while we watched the quiet streets around us. With a light smile at her, I couldn't help but agree.

"It really is a nice night, I love how beautiful it really is, you never see such a night like this." With such a lovely smile, I couldn't help smiling back at her, treasuring every moment we had.

Once we were back home though, I did my best to avoid Yuki by going to my room so I could sleep as quickly as possibly. But my pupils still caught the slightest glance of his room out of the corner of my eye before I opened the door. Preparing for a peaceful night, I did my usual routine for when I went to bed then cuddled up into my blankets as slumber overtook me.

As the world started to vanish from around me, my mind faintly traced back towards a being with purple hair that forced chills down my spine. Even so, I couldn't let such a thing get to me at the moment and focused on my slumber. Letting my muscles relax, a calm sensation was able to find it's way throughout me within only seconds.

Awaking the next morning, it seemed that no one else had gotten up yet and was still asleep. Preparing a shower for myself, I let the drops of hot water cleanse myself from the ongoing past few days. Even so, my stress only managed to increase without any warning.


	4. Lost Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Getting dressed in silence, I watched the sun start to rise in the distance from my window. It was very pretty to watch but I got bored quite quickly not long after that. Deciding to go for a short walk of my own, I left the house and explored the nearby surroundings.

Beautiful trees of the most light greenery and flowers that shone different colors, were hanging all around me, blooming in their own ways. The light of the sun almost blinded me, but was pleasant somehow. It gave me time to think to myself without any interruptions.

Losing track of time, it seemed that half of the day had passed before I even noticed. Going back the way I had came, I could feel the air gently sweeping it's way through my orange colored hair.

"Kyo you're finally back!" Tohru announced with her usual cheerful tone of voice. Greeted by that playful dog as well, I was easily welcomed into the house. Even so, I was ignored by the dumb Rat that sat by himself in the corner of the room as if he was trying to escape whatever was happening at the moment.

Biting on my tongue, I ignored his arrogant attitude. "Kyo, I was thinking that if you didn't have any plans maybe we could find something fun to do tomorrow together?" My brunette friend asked of me.

"Why should I go anywhere, besides I have training to do instead." Looking like she had made the biggest mistake she started to stumble over her words.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think about that, if it's trouble for you then never mind. Maybe another time, if you want to that is?"

"Geez, couldn't you be a little nicer?" Yuki spoke up, placing his book downward in the slightest manner.

"And since when did you become the boss of me? I can say whatever I want to." I stated towards the boy, crossing my arms over my chest while I did such a thing.

"You're such a pain in the ass, think more about who you're talking to before you open your mouth for once." He replied, starting to tick me off.

"Like you have any right to say that to me!" Going back and forth with each other, Shigure and Tohru could only helplessly watch us get heated up beacuse of the other.

"I swear everytime I look at you, you do nothing but piss me off!" Launching my fist at him in an instant, it stopped right before it could reach his face. Staying there only momentarily, I pulled away from him while gritting my teeth harshly.

"I'll always hate you." Stepping away from him, I left the room and went to the front of Shigure's house. Punching harshly into the air several times, I let myself take my aggression out on my fists.

Each and every movement made from my body set me at ease. It was really enjoyable even though it was growing into some really tough work after some time. Once I finally got a break from it, I noticed a distant figure coming from nearby.

Turning my head towards it, Yuki was seen standing there with his head turned over towards me. Expressionless, I found myself waiting for him to speak.

"So what, you were just going to run away like that? You've been doing more then enough lately, after all, if you haven't noticed Tohru is worried about you."

"What do you care? You've always hated me, just like I've hated you, the only reason you're here is for Tohru."

"You don't want to see her like that either, once you quit sulking at least try to make the effort." Ending the conversation as it was and going back inside, I was left alone while feeling my face burning a bright fire red once more. Unable to handle it, I only stood there as the burning sensation grew.


	5. Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Going back inside, I started to look through the house for Tohru. Climbing each of the wooden steps under my feet until I reached Tohru's door, I found myself inside of it, and near her familiar figure. With the brightest smile, she ran over to me.

"You see, I didn't mean to, the thing is..." Obviously becoming really hesitant about anything and everything I was possibly doing at the moment, I had to take a deep breath just to continue. "I didn't mean to make you so concerned about me, I just haven't felt too well."

Concern shining into her pupils, she took a step towards me. "Is it anything serious that we should know about, oh but then again I shouldn't look too much into it should I...but what if you're sick?!" Flailing her arms all over the place, I only laughed with joy to myself at her ridiculous behavior.

"No worries, I'm not going to be sick anytime soon, but I'll most likely tell you someday if you just wait until that time ok?" I said with the the most sweet grin growing onto my face. Returning such a sweet grin, she nodded her head lovingly.

"I understand, I don't want to push you into something that you don't want to talk about. It's nothing too serious though is it?" She tried to ask me while expressing her usual worrisome behaviors.

"Of course not." Bonking her on the head in a light manner, she looked up at me with the most dumb look of surprise on her face. "C'mon, how about we take a stroll outside together, it'll be nice." Before she could even reply though, I took her by the hand and dragged her towards the front door.

It didn't take long for us to get ready and we were on our way. Stepping through the different pathways near the house, the beauty around us was ever growing. Letting the wind pass by our faces, we started to let out our voice with each passing step.

"Not long ago, me and Hana went shopping with eachother, she found some really cute jewelry. It was really beautiful and I just couldn't help but admire it, really!" She told me with such a cheerful tone of voice.

"It sounds like you've been having a lot of fun lately." I told her, making sure to keep up with her pace.

"I really have been, I love being around Hana so much! She's the bestest friend I could ever ask for." Continuing our conversation, we watched the leaves fall gently from the trees in front of us.

"So how have you're grades been doing? If you ever need any help on any of your subjects, I'd be glad to help you in any way I could."

"I've been doing really great thankfully, but if it's not too much trouble, would you help me with my english subjects? I just couldn't forgive myself if I got bad grades..."

Nodding my head at her, I gave her the slightest smile. "No problem, I wouldn't mind at all, we can study together later alright?" 

Agreeing with me, we continued our peaceful walk for some time. Before it had gotten too dark though, we decided to head back to Shigure's house.

Watching her go back to her room, I was left alone with Shigure. "You never managed to answer my question it seems, any reason for that?" He asked me with a shady look in his eyes.

Giving him the most deathly glare, I turned away from him in an instant and started to walk out of the room. "Of course I'm sure there's no reason for that right?" He spoke with the most cheerful tone he ever could muster, that made me utterly sick by just hearing it.

"I don't have to answer anything to you, you mischievous dog." I bitterly said, before exiting the room in a quick dash, already feeling a sense of uneasiness.


	6. Dislike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

The next day, I found Shigure and Tohru talking with each other in the living room, but thought nothing of it. Although, when I noticed she hadn't prepared anything for breakfast I decided to interrupt. "Tohru, when are you going to make something already, I'm starving."

"I forgot! I'll start right away, sorry about that." Running away to the kitchen, many different sounds could be heard from the kitchen not long after. Assuming it would take her a little bit of time, I placed myself into a neat position onto the cold wooden floor beneath me.

"So, what were you two talking about anyway?" I pondered out of curiosity, watching the man in front of me carelessly, as I let the morning rays drift away whatever slumber was left within me.

"Just some new recipes she was working on, our adorable Tohru has grown so much, how it touches the soul." Acting like the idiot he usually does, I only rolled my eyes at him. "So where do you plan on going today?"

"Maybe I'll go to the dojo, I'm not really sure where I'm going to go just yet." Letting my palm rest on the wooden floor, I thought it over in my mind as we talked. Soon enough, Tohru came out of the kitchen with three plates of delicious smelling omelettes.

"Breakfast is ready." She told the two of us with a cheerful tone. Devouring the yummy combination of cheese and eggs that was placed in front of me, it all vanished before I even knew it. Afterward, she started to collect the plates for us, while I got ready to leave.

"Where are you going so early in the morning Kyo?" Tohru tried to ask me in a light tone of voice.

"To the Dojo to see my master, he should be there today after all, I might be home late though." With a light nod of her head, I was out the door in minutes, traveling down the concrete streets in minutes. Falling all around me were dozens of little looking leaves from above.

Once I made it to my destination, I found my master and the two of us got to train with each other for some time. Swinging an aggressive punch over here or a simple kick over there. It was tiresome but enjoyable and time passed quite quickly.

"You've gotten so much better then when you first started, although you've still got a ways to go at this rate." He complimented me, rubbing my head with the outmost amount of affection. Producing the smallest amount of laughter, we began to joke around for a little while.

"How have you been latley?" He asked me quite sincerely as we took a break from it all.

"Great, I've been enjoying myself a lot and my grades aren't that bad either." I replied, with the deepest smile on my face.

"That's good, you seem to have been really happy for a long time now, I want you to remain that way." With a kind smile, we continued to spend time together until it was time to go home. With a simple goodbye, I went back home and was looking forward to some of Tohru's homemade dinner.

Once I arrived back to Shigure's house, I heard something I didn't exactly want to hear. "Welcome back Kyo, I left your dinner in the fridge since you missed it all and everything." Tohru told me, seeming more cheerful then usual. "By the way, something great happened!"

Curious, I pondered over what it could possibly have been. "Yuki decided to ask me out on a date, I've never been on a real date with someone before, I'm so excited." Bonking her on the head I gave the loveliest smile I could for her.

"Have as much fun as you can, I bet you're going to love it." It felt like every word out of my mouth was going stale and my heart had just shattered into a thousand peices. "I should get to bed now it's really late and I trained a little too much."

"But aren't you going to eat your dinner first?" She asked me, which made me realize I had completely forgotten about that part.

"Oh yea, I'll eat it in the morning, I already ate not too long ago so there's no way I'm hungry now. Anyway goodnight." Hurrying off to my room, I buried myself inside of my thoughts until I was ready to get some rest.


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Finishing each note the teacher had given me to write, I waited for her to finish her thoughts in silence. Keeping my focus on each and every word, I did my best to wrap my mind around it all.

Once she told us she was done and began to shift through the paperwork on her desk, Yuki came over to me looking as if he had something to say. "Say, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Nodding my head, I got out of my chair and followed the Rat out of the classroom, into the halls. Keeping my rhythm with each step of his, we started walking through the hallway. "What exactly did you want?"

"Nothing, really." He replied so plainly, which only made me want to bang my head out of the idiocy of it all.

"Then why did you even ask me to do this in the first place?!" I shouted, annoyed already from how much he was already trying to toy with me.

"Maybe, beacuse I can?" With the most sincere smile that made me feel like wanting to tear that rat in two, I tried to keep myself from not doing it. Once we were near the empty cafeteria, the two of us went to a soda machine.

"We have time until the next class, do you want a drink?" Shrugging my shoulders, the two of us decided which ones to get then leaned against the wall as we sipped our drinks. Yuki was grasping onto some sort of grape soda while I was holding onto the most sour type of lemon juice.

"You always do the weirdest things you know that?" I told him with a self satisfied smirk of my own. Doing the same as me, he took another small sip of his drink, seemingly enjoying himself.

"Like you're any better, besides at least I know how to actually not seem like a complete mess." He replied, which made me put up my fists in a fighting position, although it was pretty evident I was being more playful then anything else.

"Quit acting like some tough guy, I'm not going to get in trouble for fighting at school beacuse of you." Clutching my fists, I couldn't help wanting to hit him even once just because of what he said just now. Leaning back against the wall once more, we remained there until it was time to go to our next class.

"Well we don't want to be late, we should get going before we're late." Looking as if he hadn't even thought about what he was doing before he decided to do it, he started to take steps towards me before I could even think about it. In the end, we ended up with nothing but bruised foreheads.

"W-What do you think you're doing you damn klutz?!" Realizing how close our faces were to the other, I pushed him away with the most sincere force I could muster. The two of us giving each other fierce glares he breathed out the deepest of sighs.

"I could ask you the same thing, why did you just stand there in the first place? Whatever I don't have time to deal with you right now." The two of us going in opposite directions once more, I let my hand gently move it's way towards my forehead.

Once the school day had ended, Tohru seemed pretty nervous for her first date. Of course, her nerves were eased pretty fast thanks to me and the rest of her friends. "I'll make sure to tell you all how it went after it's all over, I promise." While she was out having the time of her life with that silver haired teenager, I was left to wait until it ended so I could hear how amazing it was.


	8. Jealous Little Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

I was able to have the patience to wait but I swore they took forever, seriously. Once the two were back though, I could hear the usual tones that announced they were back, which sent a sense of relief throughout me. Getting up, I walked towards the door to see them, only to be encountered by the two in linked arms, which I instantly stared at in detest.

Somewhat uncomfortable from my mysterious aggravation that came out of nowhere, the two weren't able to say much of anything before I decided to but in. "Tohru, you promised to study didn't you, I think you should go do that now."

"I can help you if you would like me to." Yuki suggested which put a sweet smile onto her face.

"That would be so nice of you, o-of course if it's not too much trouble-"

"I'm helping her! If you wanted to do it then you should've asked first." I told him off before she had a chance of letting him do such a thing. Looking as if I've gone crazy, he only let me do as I wanted.

Kissing him on the cheek, she told Yuki she would see him later. My only response to that though was grabbing her hand harshly and pulling the young girl away. "Could you hurry up already, you don't need to waste your time on him." Practically forcing her up the stairs, we finally got up to her room.

Setting up all of the items for our study session, we began to talk about this or wonder about this. She seemed to understand some things better then others while it took her a lot more effort on many other things. Like she said though, she wasn't exactly doing the best.

"Really, thank you for doing this for me Kyo. It's really nice of you, If there's anything you need help with in return for this then just let me know." She suggested with the sweetest smile running he pencil across the paper under her palm.

"No problem, but you don't need to worry about it, I just wanted to make sure you're doing fine that's all."

"You're just too nice to me." Beaming brightly, I couldn't help but smile back at her. Eventually we finished and I walked out of her room, only to be met with a certain pair of silver eyes.

He watched me intensely, but I only ignored him and went down the steps. Going out the door, I stood there and let the breeze wash away every one of those aching thoughts from our study session with Tohru. It was hard enough when I was at school.

Though for the next few days, it felt like my mind was becoming more and more frustrated, and I couldn't do anything about it. Tohru and Yuki were becoming more then lovey dovey and I couldn't exactly stand around watching it. Beacuse of the whole situation I was acting like more of an idiot then usual.

I kept trying to distance myself or force them apart from each other in some way, it was like a blend of different feelings. I could easily tell that I wasn't myself. I couldn't stop myself though, beacuse the more it grew, the more in love they seemed to be.

Before I could go to school on Friday though, Yuki forced me to stay behind with him. Grasping onto my arm harshly, he wouldn't let me leave. Even so, I struggled harshly. "You pretend to act normal around Tohru but I know nothing has changed and it's only getting worse. I won't let you go until you tell me."

"I have no reason to say anything to someone like you." Bitterly giving him the most detest I could, I put up a barrier against him.

"Are you just going to run from this forever then?" He replied giving out that same bitterness.

"Wow, for once you're finally catching on aren't you?"

"Would you quit acting like a brat and just spit it out already, what could be so important that you have to keep it so locked up?"

"Wouldn't you love to know. I'm not going to tell you so just figure it out yourself, besides it's non of your business now is it?" Finally managing to free myself, I pushed my way past him and started to walk once more onto the concrete path underneath me.


	9. Blushing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Meeting up with Tohru once again, the three of us started to stroll through the school halls once more. Even so, I could feel the most enormous amount of guilt streaming through me. I don't usually burst out like that, so it wasn't exactly the most pleasant feeling. "So what did you two talk about?"

Tohru pondered to the two of us, who shared a small glance at the other. Before I could say anything, Yuki was the first one to speak up. "It's a secret Tohru, I'm sorry but we can't tell you." While giving him the most confused look, she only nodded her head.

Unable to believe how obvious he was being, I only shook my head to myself as we entered the classroom. Taking my seat, I waited until the class began. Though, the entire time it occurred, I found myself unable to stop hiding my head behind books beacuse of a certain boy named Yuki. He did nothing but examine my every movement the whole time, till It was more then unbearable.

Once class was finally over with, I put away whatever books were needed into my school bag and got out of the chair. Searching for that rat, I knew already, I wanted to give him a peice of my mind. Although somehow, he had vanished to who knows where.

With the largest of sighs, I went over to Tohru, asking for any ideas of where he could've gone. "Yuki? No I'm sorry, he vanished before I could talk to him earlier, something about helping the Yuki Fanclub."

"Yuki Fanclub?" I pondered outloud with the most exhausted tone in my voice. Rubbing the back of my head, I just left it as it was. "Whatever..." Walking in that direction, I found myself near their club in no time at all.

Stepping inside, I found that idiot being forced to do strange poses in front of a camera, obviously uncomfortable. In a way it was amusing and I was tempted to start taking pictures myself. Once he noticed me, I was sure, his face had gotten red from embarrassment.

"Why the hell are you here?!" He yelled at me with a large amount of annoyance. Smiling the largest grin, I started to take pictures with my phone. Instantly running away from the girls and trying to get my phone away from me, I only ran farther and farther away from him.

"This is payback for what you did in class. Dude, do you know how uncomfortable I was?"

"So what if I decide to look at you during class, what does it matter?"

"I think it will to you, who knew such a damn Rat could look like a sissy?" Laughing to myself, I thought about all the pictures I'd taken joyfully. Stopping our chase, he crossed his arms in fury.

"So you think taking pictures of me will solve this? I swear, sometimes you are more then a moron." Twisting his head to the side, he just slightly looked across towards the nearby wall in the distance.

"It's better being a moron then a sissy." I replied without much thought, forcing out the most bitterness I could.

Placing a palm on his hip, he only shook his head as it was quite clear he couldn't help hating every moment of this conversation. In the end, he brushed it off. "I'm going back to the Fanclub, at least try to get your act together at some point."

Walking away from me, I clenched my fists in anger as he vanished. Even so, I knew I couldn't exactly hate him either no matter how upset I had become. As my inner feelings started to creep back up into my mind for the billionth time now, I felt like I was gonna break in two.

"Damn, why does this idiot have to do this to me every single time? I just want peice of mind!" Rubbing the back of my head gently, I couldn't help being unable to stop this. "Why did I fall in love with Yuki of all people?"

"Huh? What did you just say you dumb cat?" Jumping out of my skin, I felt my face burning the most tomato red it has ever had as I spun around to have met eyes with Yuki.


	10. Crystal Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

"That better be some sick joke, beacuse I refuse to believe something like that is actually likely." He told me while getting quite serious all of a sudden. When I couldn't find the courage to tell him that it was actually a lie, he seemed just as speechless as I was.

When he finally spoke up, i couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. "When did this even happen, was it recently, or a long time ago?" Seemingly trying to keep a steady tone of voice, I did my best to do the same.

"It was a long time ago. I've had to watch you from a distance for a long time now, I know already that we are the Cat and Rat, born to hate each other. You don't need to tell me that, ok?" Letting my fingers run upward across my cold skin, I looked away from him.

"Honestly, what did you think you could accomplish like this?" He spoke which only sent a dagger through my heart. Looking him into the eye once more, it was easy to tell that there was a certain softness that I had never shown to him before. For the first time I saw Yuki look more then surprised by it, maybe even sympathetic.

"I didn't, you're much too out of my reach. Even so, this feeling probably won't go away." With a deep breath outward, I couldn't help wanting to be anywhere other then here right now.

"Even so..." I could tell he was starting to hesitate over the situation which only made me want to make sure it didn't escalate further. Stepping past him, I told him my goodbyes before he could say anything further.

Grasping onto my arm swiftly though, he squeezed it tightly. Refusing to let go of my arm, he started to stumble over his words. "Wait! I mean, well, you shouldn't leave yet beacuse, well...you..." Looking as if he had nothing of real interest to say, I only responded by ruffling his hair.

"Geez, just forget about it." Letting go of me finally, I was able to leave without any actual disturbance. Although I still wondered what exactly he was trying to tell me even though he couldn't make out the words, or if he even knew himself what it was.

Going to the next class, I took my time to study each and every word. Understanding it all was more difficult then I thought but it wasn't too difficult at times.

Once it ended, I packed up everything and met Tohru at the entrance, but strangely enough Yuki hadn't been there. Yet somehow I had understood why. "Hey Tohru, how are you?" I asked the brunette girl.

"I'm great! Where is Yuki though, he always comes with us...?" Unable to understand why he wasn't coming she seemed to be growing concerned.

"He's busy today, try not to worry about it." I told her, which she nodded at, but while we started walking she seemed out of sorts. Speaking up, I could tell there was a certain kindness inside her voice as she expressed her concern.

"I know it may not be my place to ask, but you guys have been so secretive lately...you keeping acting really strange and doing weird things you'd never do. I'm more then concerned, please, I just want you to tell me the truth." Tohru tried to ask me, not able to contain the sadness in her voice.

Even though I was more then hesitant, I knew I couldn't keep it a secret forever. "It's about Yuki...that damn Rat somehow made me fall in love with him. I hate it!" Seemingly more then surprised, she didn't know what to say.

"Who does he think he is making me feel like this, I didn't ask for any of this, I hate all of it, I really hate this. Why do I love it in the first place? Who does he think he is to go around forcing a heartbreak on me when I'm stuck in love with him this much?"

Tohru hugging me ever so gently, she smiled so sweetly, that smile that would always light a million lights. "Just let it out, it's gonna be alright, I promise." She comforted me, to which I responded by hugging her back and letting crystal tears fall down my cheeks.


	11. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

After that whole incident, things were much more awkward then they should have been. Regardless if we wanted it or not, me and Yuki couldn't exactly speak to eachother very well during it, causing many problems for everyone. Afterward, there was no way to be around anyone at the moment considering our situation, so we went anywhere we could to be alone.

It only got worse as the days passed continued to passed onward. We'd act more and more strange around the other until it got to the point we couldn't even stand being around each other. Somehow, it just couldn't be helped in the slightest.

On one of the days Tohru had invited her friends over, I heard them talking about something from the kitchen as I prepared some snacks for us.

"What's up with the prince and carrottop?" Arisa tried to ask her with the most curious tone of voice. "Seriously, they haven't spoken to eachother in decades."

"It definitely is strange, their electric signals have been much different then usual." Hana agreed, seeming much more suspicious then she usually does.

Even so, Tohru was quite hesitant about the situation as if she didn't know what exactly what she could or should say. "Well, I mean, they got into some sort of fight I think. It had something to do with their inner feelings I think..."

"Inner feelings?" Hana questioned Tohru, with a slight tilt of her head. With a slight chuckle, she smiled sweetly. "That would explain the amount of chaos coming from them."

"Who knew they could be such sensitive idiots." Laughed Arisa with the largest smile, which only made me roll my eyes. Coming out of the kitchen with several plates of snacks, I placed them down for everyone.

Munching on some of the delicious fruit I had collected, the juicy flavors sent a sweet sensation throughout me. Each one put me at ease, and we all enjoyed a casual conversation in the meantime. Once each snack was gone, I started to collect the plates, until I noticed that Tohru seemed to have an idea.

"Would you two like to stay the night, it's been a long time, and I'd really love it if you did!" She asked them with the brightest smile on her face. The two nodding their heads sweetly, they didn't hesitate to agree about such a thing.

Once they prepared themselves to stay over, the three rushed upward to Tohru's room. Coming over to me with his usual cheerfulness, he tried to convince me of the most stupid request. "Kyo, would you go shopping for me since we're out of food?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, I only gave him the most the suspicious look. "Why should I, Tohru went shopping yesterday.

"Beacuse, without it, I'll never have the beautiful food that I've always just so desired...if you get me some though, my stomach will be full and I'll be more then happy."

Breathing out the largest sigh I could muster, I just ignored his stupid attitude. Agreeing to such a thing, he told me what he wanted, then I left out the door. Walking to the store in silence, I watched the greenery around me until I finally arrived.

Going inside, I started to look around until I noticed a certain boy. The two of us looking at each other in detest, I began to curse that dog within my mind, before instantly turning the other way and getting whatever I could away from him. Although in the end, we were forced to walk home together.

It was silent for a moment until it became way too unbearable for me and I just had to break it. "Why are you even stuck in mind? Why does it have to be you?"

"How should I even know, it's not like I even did anything to force it on you." He replied to me, seeming unsure of how exactly how exactly to answer just as much as me. "What do you even want from me in the first place?"

Blushing at the thought of such a question, I muttered out the only reply I could think of at the moment. "I just...want you to love me and only me." In that instant, I could see him blush just as much as me.

Catching sight of the thin silver tips of his hair and the adorable look he was emitting within that instant, I was starting to melt. It felt like every impulse inside of me was tugging uncontrollably as he made me want more and more.

Before I knew it, the two of us had leaned in and our lips met every so softly. Staying there for who knows how long, it felt like the most beautiful moment I'd ever experienced, but by the time we broke apart, we finally came to our senses and were terrified. Dashing away from eachother, I ran farther and farther to wherever I had ended up, my mind spinning in more ways then one.


	12. Refusing To Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Finding my way to my master's house, I could barely keep myself together. Coming inside, he was surprised to see me, but most of all, to see the state that I was in. Not exactly sure who else I could be coming to at the moment, I ended up becoming slightly clingy.

"Kyo, you look like a mess." Master told me, stepping over to me in a gentle manner. "Did something happen to you, if you want to tell me you can."

"I don't know why I did it, I just did it, I already knew that I should've kept all of this hidden. I kissed Yuki, how much of an idiot can I be?" Biting on my lip, I could feel nerves breaking down bit by bit.

Ruffling my bright orange hair playfully, I didn't exactly know how to react. "M-Master, cut it out! Geez, I'm trying to talk to you won't you act serious for once?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. You were saying you have feelings for Yuki weren't you?" Looking away from him, I could see out of the corner of his eye that he had a kind smile on his face, even though he only received silence. "I may accept it, but will Akito?"

"I know, that's why this messes me up so much. If Akito were to know about this..." Looking to the ground, I could feel my palm starting to tremble somewhat. 

"Try not to worry about it too much Kyo, things will be fine." Placing his palm over mine, I felt a sense of comfort. With a small smile I nodded my head in assurance at him.

"Could I stay the night, I don't exactly want to go back to Shigure's house tonight..." Nodding his head ever so gently and giving me the most gentle hug, he led me to his room. Even though I was feeling much better then before, there was still many things that I just couldn't stop stressing over.

I didn't exactly want to talk to master until I felt a little calmer, so I sat there to get myself some peace of mind. Afterward, the two of us spent lots of time together until we were much too tired then went back to his room for some rest.

The next morning, I left his house but could feel doom washing over me already. Once I got to Shigure's though, I did my best to just pretend it didn't happen. It worked well enough, but that might also be beacuse of the incredibly annoyed and pissed off attitudes of ours if anyone tried to bring it up.

"So breakfast is really great isn't it?" Tohru laughed, to which Hana and Arisa agreed.

"You always make the best food in the world Tohru, nothing can compare." Arisa commented.

"I don't know about that, but..." Rubbing the back of her head, she blushed slightly in embarrassment. Thanking the two, she asked them if they wanted any more.

While getting some of my food, I noticed my hand had bumped into Yuki's hand. The two of us looking at each other in the eye we gave each other a deadly glare and went back to getting our food. "At least they are fighting again." Tohru commented with a sigh.

"Strange, they have new electric signals..." Hana commented. That comment though made Yuki stand up in an instant and grab Tohru by the arm, pulling her away from the rest of us, which only made me sigh at him.

"You're done eating aren't you let's go on a date we haven't done that in a while." Rushing her to the door, I started to drown in my food refusing to think much about anything at all. "We haven't spent much time together, we need to."


	13. Cute Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Since Tohru had left, Hana and Arisa decided to leave. Leaving out the door, the two dissapeared out of my sight. After that, I went up to Shigure with a determined look in my eyes.

"What exactly are you planning between the two of us, I can already tell there's something you want." I tried to ask him.

"Geez, could it kill you to loosen up a little?" Although I'm sure from the look in my eyes he knew I wouldn't drop the subject, so he spoke some sort of answer. "I want to see how this develops, after all, I'm sure you already know what would happen if this goes deeper."

"Exactly my point, try not to get Akito more angry then he will be if that's even possible." With a smirk implanted on his face, he crossed his arms peacefully and agreed with me. "I can only imagine Akito's face, man just thinking about it..."

"Yes, he can get quite annoyed when things don't go his way can't he?" Laughing to himself, Shigure didn't seem to have a care in the world. Even though I rolled my eyes at him, a small smile found its way onto my face.

Finishing our conversation, I decided to make up my mind and took Yuki away from Tohru once the date ended, which didn't last very long. Pulling him into his bedroom, I shut the door behind me. "We need to talk about what happened."

"What is there to talk about, I don't think there's anything to talk about, why should we?" Watching him act like a little child about it, I found myself somewhat amused, but just continued what I was going on about.

"It's understandable why I might do something stupid like that, but why did you? You enjoyed me, maybe a little too much." I told him off, which made him blush the brightest red. I couldn't help admitting that teasing him like this was more then enjoyable.

"Don't say it like that! Besides, why would I have ever even remotely liked kissing anyone like you?" He stubbornly said, twisting his head to the side. Now pouting, I just breathed out the largest sigh at Yuki.

"That's funny, cause if memory serves right you were the one who had your lips all over me." Peering over at me out of the corner of his eyes, it seemed that any further steps would end in my immediate death. Silencing myself, I waited for him to reply.

"Fine, so what if I enjoyed it? What if I had some sort of strange feeling for you back there, if we had something. You're forgetting one thing, I'm in a relationship with Tohru!" He told me, in the most sincere voice he could.

"So then it's Tohru you're in love with? Who exactly is it that you want to be with, what are your feelings?" Even though I knew I was pushing him in my own sort of way, it had to be done eventually. When there was only silence, I took that as my answer.

Leaning into him, the two of us began to kiss each other again ever so sweetly, but before we could get too deeply into it the door was flung open. Tohru stood there with some drinks for us, which was given to us with a kind smile.

"I hope you guys enjoy it, I made your favorites, if you don't mind could we all talk with eachother?" Nodding our heads, we apologized to her very much so for all the trouble we've been causing her.

"It's no problem at all, I'm just glad you're feeling better, well c'mon Yuki and Kyo!" With the largest smile on her face, she gave Yuki a simple peck on his face, which caught him off guard then plopped onto his fluffy bed.

Staring at Yuki's lips, a fire was raging inside of me. "You shouldn't keep Tohru all to yourself, if you're going to act all lovey dovey then I can too" Dashing towards Tohru, I kissed her gently on the cheek which made her face turn a bit red, and Yuki turn his head away in annoyance.

All of us finally sitting down next to Tohru, we got to talk to each other. It was really nice since we hadn't talked like this in a long time, and the brightness that filled the room was more then enough to make us happy


	14. Problem Tohru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Wrapping her arms around his body while we were chatting, Tohru radiated off the most loving look. Her slim and small hands getting grabbed onto by him, she was pushed away from him. "We're very excited to hear about it too, we'll help you in any way we can."

"Do your best at it then, it really does sound interesting and it must be tons of hard work." I explained with the most gigantic smile crossing my face. Joy somehow finding its way across her face, she smiled all the same, as if she was nothing but fluff and rainbows.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'll do my best to no avail, nothing will stand in my way not even the setting sun!" Yelling like an idiot, she stood up as swiftly as she possibly could. The end result was her tripping over her own feet and landing on the cold ass floor with a loud bang.

The entire time, we could only crack up laughing at the sight, much to her dismay. Sitting up from her bitter position and feeling the aching wounds now on her body, she winced in pain. "If you're going to talk about doing something like that, at least watch where your feet are at first." I told her.

"Right..." Feeling her wounds some more, she stood up while wincing once more. Running her fingers throughout her brunette hair, she didn't take long at all to get every inch of her hair straightened.

"Then, Yuki, Kyo, l'll go start practicing!" Running down the stairs, our brunette friend left us alone again.

"You have to tell her sometime." I said with the most bitter tone of voice. Putting out the same bitter tone of voice, he didn't seem to care in the slightest for a single one of the words I came to say.

"You think I don't already know that much, dumb cat?" Crossing his arms over his chest, there wasn't much of an expression coming from him. Even so, I didn't care in the slightest. "We can handle this later, right now we should both be studying right now."

"Fine, whatever you say." Leaving him to his boresome studies, I decided to get some studying of my own done as well. Obviously, it wasn't the most exciting work and it felt like it would kill me, but it had to be done. Time passed pretty fast though, surprisingly.

Getting ready for school, I noticed Shigure going out of the house quite early in the morning from the staircase. Watching from the distance, I found a slight hesitation swelling up inside of me as he stepped out of that door. My complete silence was only forcing my nerves to grow even more uneasy.

Out of nowhere, a palm landed on my shoulder, sending chills down my spine. "What are you doing just standing there dumb cat? If you don't get ready sometime today then we'll seriously be late." Hearing Yuki's annoying ass voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Since when did anyone give you permission to order people around, who do you think you are?!"

"Since there was a thing called a school system, or did you lack that basic knowledge in that thick head of yours?"

"That's it! You're going down, I'm going to wipe this floor with your face!" I screamed at him, way too pumped up to start fighting now, to bother with anything else. The two of us bickering back and forth it didn't take long for it start.

"Why are you two fighting, we're already late for school?" Tohru tried to ask us, to which we only responded by getting deeper into the fight. Even though she tried her best, there wasn't exactly much she could do by this point, so she was forced to try using her own force. Picking up her own school bag, she found the strength to knock me in the head with it. "Cut it out already!"

Finally paying attention to her, she seemed somewhat relaxed now that we were actually willing to leave. Finishing our preparations, we stepped out of the house and onto the concrete street, towards the school. Once we arrived, the brightest smiles were on our faces as the sun shined so brightly over our heads.

Following the two into the building, we caught up to Hana and Arisa, who walked with us to class. "You never told us how your date went Tohru, it must've been great considering how sweet of a mood you're in." Arisa commented.

"About that-" Yuki started before he was cut off by Tohru, who was practically beaming like a diamond, much to his dismay.

"It was so much fun, really, we went for a walk along the woods, then he took me around town, we saw so many pretty things, it was really romantic." Her friends hugging her, Yuki seemed to have lost courage due to happy she looked, probably out of fear of killing her mood. Although, even I had to admit that I would've done the same, but it did make me wonder how long this will be able to happen.


	15. The Rice Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Stepping out of the bland classroom, I could feel a continuous aggravation as Tohru and Yuki seemed too busy in their own world to notice anything else. Even so, I decided to wait until they were finished.

Once they finished, Tohru decided to tell me and Yuki that she'd catch up with us during lunchtime, so we were left by ourselves. Roaming the hallstogether, there was an awkward feeling. "So, were you enjoying yourself with your girlfriend?" I told him with a bitter tone within my voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He spoke with the same tone of voice, seemingly agitated all the same.

"You seem to be more interested in flirting with her then being anywhere near me." Crossing my arms, I turned my head away from him. Breathing out a sigh, he started to rub the back of his head anxiously.

"It's just become a giant mess, I'll try to distance myself more then I already am." With that in agreement, things seemed to be going much smoother between the two of us. Spending a little more time together, we enjoyed ourselves until it was time for lunch.

Kissing each other for a little bit, the sweetness of lips gave us a sense of love before we knew it. Opening the doors of the cafeteria, we heard certain voice that sent chills down our spines. Twisting around, Akito stood before us, the most loving smile on his face he's ever had for us which was more then alarming.

"Yuki, Kyo, how have you two been latley? I just thought that I would come for a visit to see how you've been, and it seems you've been quite well in fact." The most fierce look I could ever give was shot towards him. Meanwhile, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Yuki looked quite scared, which didn't surprise me.

"What are you here for Akito, what do you plan to do?" I spoke up within an instant, trying my best to hold my back my voice.

"Such hostility, and I even brought you a present from someone you love so very dearly. Apparently some girl stood up for her dear friends, but when she saw them cheating behind her back, she ran home crying her tears out." Laughing his lungs out, he just watched our nervous faces as we grasped onto our arms in guilt.

Looking as if he didn't understand the situation, he only gave us a confused look, then seemed to finally speak up. "Though there is a more pressing issue, I've heard you two are a couple, I wonder exactly what you think you're trying to prove."

"I can date whoever I want to date, why should I have your permission?!" Yuki shouted at Akito which received him a slap across the face. Definitely looking pissed off and not wanting to deal with this right now, we were given a deadly glare.

"Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?" He spoke, then twisted around. "We will continue this conversation later, besides I would very much like it if you came for visit this weekend."

And with that, we were left by ourselves, still feeling the intensity of the situation. Even so, we were thankful didn't escalate any further.

There wasn't much we could say to each other even if we wanted to. For the rest of the day things were silent, and we didn't exactly feel all that hungry, I did try to eat but I just couldn't get into the mood. Arisa and Hana weren't anywhere to be seen either, though I already had a feeling where they must've been.

While walking home, there was a large distance between Yuki and me, and the only thing on my mind was Akito and Tohru. Finally we did speak, though it was just about Tohru. "So, how do you think we can even remotely apologize to Tohru in the slightest?" I decided to try asking him.

"Who knows, Akito said she went home crying, there is no way she wants to be around us right now. How do we even apologize?"

Uneasy in our voices, It was pretty official, we were nothing but idiots, damn idiots. I had no way of saying sorry to her for being such an idiot and it tore me up inside in more ways then one. The guilt was eating me up inside.

Once we got home, we planned on visiting her, only to be stopped by Arisa and Hana, who looked like they were out for blood. "We're just going to visit Tohru now..." We tried to say, doing our best to avoid their terrifying glares.

"Do you hear that, some idiotic cheaters demand to see our precious Tohru." With a large smile, Hana just completely ignored us and was lost in her own world. Agreeing with her, Arisa was giving out the same cruel words while lost in her world too.

"I hear it too, such morons thinking they actually stand an inch near our precious Tohru?" The two laughing in our faces, it made me really agitated but beacuse of them we had to wait until Tohru would come out of her room herself.


	16. Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Stepping down the stairway, we found hatsuharu at the bottom. Looking up at us, he had the most plain look on his face while placing one foot onto a single step. "Yo!"

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked him, the whole situation obviously a complete surprise.

"I thought today might be a good day to stop by and see how you're doing. I also thought that you should know before going to see Akito that the Sohma's have already received word about you two dating."

"Already?!" I said, not exactly sure how the whole situation was going to go down with this much attention already.

"So it is true, well what do you expect, they aren't exactly sure how to react. It makes me sort of happy..." Surprised by the distant smile on his face for only a moment, he grabbed onto Yuki's hand. "Why don't we take a walk?"

Nodding his head, Yuki followed him out of the house, clutching deeply to his hand. Watching the two without much thought, I decided to go back up the stairs to check on Tohru, until I bumped right into her when I turned around.

"Oh, s-sorry about that Kyo! I-I didn't mean to-" She started while rubbing her forehead, but I just passed it off.

"It's fine really, regardless I just wanted to...look we meant to tell you...just I'm sorry alright! I wasn't thinking!"

With the largest smile, she shook her head. "I forgive you, I'm sorry that I overreacted like that it was just a really big shock that's all." Though even I could tell that was a lie.

"You don't have to lie to me, I did something horrible. I don't want you to forgive me, he was never mine in the first place, I'm not even sure why I did it...who knows why he even did it." Looking away from her, I began to wonder if it was better to just abandon him all together.

"I don't forgive you, you already know how true that is. But I don't think he would do something like that unless there was some feeling inside of him that he desired of you right?" Looking over at her, I nodded my head ever so slowly although there was still some sort of hesitation running through me.

Some time passed and the weekend had finally arrived. It wasn't too long in our eyes thankfully and our nervousness got us through it pretty quickly. Once the weekend had arrived, we were on our way to come see Akito, but we could barely focus on anything as silence was surrounding us on all sides.

All around us were many murmurs of different kinds, but we could already guess what about. Opening the sliding door, Akito stood there waiting for us telling us to come in. Sitting down in front of him, we waited patiently for him to speak.

"So, you seem to have gotten this funny ideal in your mind that you can fall in love with a monster." Akito began as he stepped over to Yuki with a piercing mix of hatred and uncertainty. "Why do you think you're allowed to love such a hideous thing?"

"He's not like that though..." Yuki started. "He's really different and I think-" There was still an obvious disbelief in Akito's eyes.

"You honestly believe such a thing?! You are no better then that monster, he's rubbing off on you!" Akito screamed, his voice more then bitter. "Have you forgotten that the thing beside you is a murderer?!"

Looking away from Akito I bite on my lip. I knew, I knew how something like me should never be allowed to even be allowed to become close to anyone, much less love anyone. "But...why is it that I can't?" I tried to ask Akito but I'm sure my voice was very hesitant.

"You're so pathetic, I know what this really is, you don't actually love eachother. I bet if anything that Rat is only pitying you, after all, are you sure he doesn't actually want your body?"

For a moment I was about to say Akito was wrong, then I realized how true those words were. Yuki pretended to claim that he loved me, but he only loved me after kissing me once, while I was the only one that actually loved him. "You're right, why would I ever want a stupid rat boy, I don't need his pity!"

Looking both a mix of surprise and hurt, he wasn't able to say anything. With the most dark kind of grin, it was as if Akito had finally gained his own type of satisfied result. Afterward Yuki said nothing more as if he was lost in some sort of guilt that only made me sick.

Being sent back home, Yuki decided to go somewhere else to get some peace of mind, but I couldn't care less what he did. Going to my room In hopes to rid of my thoughts, I told Tohru that I'd let her know how things went the next day.


	17. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

It was nothing but agony, the next day had approached and already the feelings from yesterday were starting to sink deeper wounds into me. My mind felt like a giant blur and it was mixed up all over the place.

I knew from the beginning this would be nothing but utter pain, of course it just took delusioning myself to actually understand that much. Why could I have even allowed myself to go that far, no matter what the consequences were? I seriously was just trying to be someone I'm not.

Not even honestly feeling like getting out of my bed, I didn't really care about going to school. Tohru was the only reason I did, but I would only leave with her once that Rat had left by himself.

Stepping along with her rhythm, the two of us walked along the concrete. But I couldn't stop thinking about Yuki, he kept running through every speck of my mind. It was easy for Tohru to tell I'm sure, and there was no way for me to stop.

Once we got to school, I did my best to avoid him, but it seemed practically impossible. Anytime we came out of our classes, or went near our friends, we were forced to be beside eachother. I just couldn't take any of it, and somehow just didn't want to be here anymore, especially beacuse of everyone's constant staring of our blushing faces.

Unable to take it anymore, I shouted out my aggression. "Everyone just leave me alone already!" Dashing away from the classroom, I could hear Tohru calling after me as I ran to wherever my feet leaded me. I just couldn't take the feelings inside of me anymore and this was the best I could do.

Finally catching up with me, she breathed out heavy breaths. "K-Kyo, would you tell me what happened with Akito yesterday? You two didn't look all that great after you came back..." Her tone lighter then it usually is, she stretched her hand out to me somewhat.

"Akito...I'm not sure if it was so much him and more that I've done..." Biting back on saying anything more to her about myself, I decided to switch the conversation. "Yuki only loved me for my body not who I really was inside."

Looking hurt, she started to produce some tears. "W-What are you crying about?" Not exactly sure how I was supposed to react to that, I was more confused then anything.

"It's just...you really loved him and to hear that he thought nothing of you, that he would only use your feelings like that, I can only imagine how you must've felt!" Sniffling the tears continued to pour down her face, meanwhile I rubbed her brunette hair in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Ya know, usually I'm the one your supposed to be doing this to." I laughed with a large smile on my face.

"I know." She replied with the same large smile on her face, the tears starting to dry up.

"We should get going." I told her. With a nod of her head, the two of us walked back to the classroom together in a steady rhythm.

Going throughout the rest of them, my mind was quite distracted for the rest of the day, but something still stuck to me no matter how distracted I was. Everyone still hadn't seemed to get over the attitudes me and Yuki were keeping up. Finally one of the students came over to me with a question that made me want to hurt someone.

"It might not be my business, but there's been a rumor going around that you and the Prince have been dating lately, is that true?" He tried to ask me, to which he received a very pissed look in return.

"Lay off." I told him flat out. Backing away from me as quick as he could, I went back to staring out of the clear window, the bright green trees in front of my eyes swaying gently.


	18. Fake Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

I knew why I did it, there was no excuse for what I've done, but it was too late to go back. At that single moment, Yuki decided to come up to me at the end of the day, looking as if he had something to say. A determined look in his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"I made up my mind, it was just like you both said, I never honestly was in love with you. I'm going to tell Tohru that I want to be in a relationship with her again." He told me.

Leaving me in silence, I felt something inside of me stirring. Without any warning, a dark look burned inside of my pupils and I watched him leave calmly. Listening closely, I could hear Tohru and Yuki discussing the situation and eventually coming to the solution of going on a date with eachother the next day.

Once the time had arrived though, I decided to call Akito and convince Akito of some way for the two to become closer for the day, which I'm sure wouldn't be hard since the two always want to jump at any chance to get to know eachother. Afterward, I came up to Tohru while she was without Yuki, a kind smile on my face.

"Tohru, it seems Akito wants to see you for something important, I think it would be best for you to go as soon as possible." I told her with a sincere face. Still, she seemed somewhat hesitant about the whole situation.

"But...I have my date with Yuki today, I can't just leave him like that, today is important..." Even so, I didn't waver with that kind smile of mine no matter what.

"There's nothing to be worried about, I can just tell him for you and you can do it another time." Giving me the most bright smile she could, she was practically beaming. Giving me the most loving nod of her head, she seemed much more cheerful.

"Thanks so much Kyo! Then I'll be leaving!" Running out of the house and onto the concrete outdoors, it seemed like nothing could possibly break her mood. Though, even I knew that what I just did was nothing but despicable, but it just happened before I could even control myself.

Yuki finally came down the stairs looking prepared, but was confused when the brunette from only a moment ago had left so suddenly. "Where did Tohru leave to?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I just put on my most expressionless face. "Who knows." Still looking confused, he continued to put on his shoes. Peering away from him, I wasn't sure if I should be feeling something like pleasure or guilt, either way I got what I wanted.

Finally leaving out of the door, he rushed towards his destination. As I watched him expressionless without saying anything more, my feelings were still becoming more and more mixed, but I just couldn't stand the sight of letting him go like this.

As I waited for night come to closer, there was still no sight of Tohru, which somehow was able to fill me with a sense of happiness. Before either one of them could arrive home, I came to find Yuki who couldn't understand the whole situation.

"I ran into Tohru before she got back home, she was lying, she only agreed so she could get information from Akito today about our relationship." I told the silver haired boy infront of me, although there was no way I could look him in the eyes. "I heard her talking to herself about it."

"N-No way." Clenching his fists, he looked more then hurt while I placed a hand to his face filled with sadness. With a light sigh coming out of his lips, the young boy turned his head to the side.

Looking away from him, I had a fake look of sympathy implanted onto my face. He obviously thought nothing of it, too consumed within the lies and heartbreak from his friend. "It's alright Yuki, I'm here for you."


	19. Just A Little Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

"So what did she want exactly?" Yuki tried to ask from me with uncertainty clear within his voice. Rubbing his cheek with a certain kind smile, he wasn't sure exactly how to respond.

"She never wanted anything from you, she only cared about herself. She went to see Akito so that she could understand what exactly our feelings are, if we only wanted eachothers bodies. Why should Tohru date someone who is only a filthy cheater, why would she ever want someone like us?"

"So she only did all of this for her own benefit, she never actually cared about what I felt, she just wanted to use my emotions?" Nodding my head, he looked down at the ground. "Tohru didn't trust me..."

"I understand why though...after all that's happened." I replied, placing a hand on his head. Pulling him in the direction of the house, I let his hair fall over his face ever so gently. "C'mon let's get to the house before it gets too dark."

With a nod of his head, we rushed there as fast as we could. By the time we opened the door, Tohru stood there looking at Yuki with a apologetic face and didn't seem to know exactly what to say to him. Meanwhile, Yuki looked full of what to say.

"Was it fun, playing with my feelings like that, well I don't care anyway!" Tohru was definitely shocked and hurt by the whole situation, reaching her hand out to the silver haired boy, she tried to understand.

"What are you-" But before she could continue any further I stepped in. Grasping onto his hand, I started to pull him away from her.

"I think he needs some time to cool down so I'm going to take him upstairs." Nodding her head, the two of us went up there swiftly and went to his room. Even so, I wouldn't leave his room as I continued to keep an eye on the door.

Sitting on his bed with him, there was a long silence between us. "You know, the entire time during school, it was really awkward between us. I'm just really confused, why couldn't I stop thinking about you anyway?"

Listening to him closely, I heard out his every word. "I mean, if I only thought of you for your body then non of this would have even mattered right?" Pulling his knees to his chest, his face went the brightest blush I'd ever seen. "I don't even know anymore."

"Why don't we find out ourselves." Pulling his face upwards, I intertwined his lips into mine. Feeling the heat rising throughout our bodies, it lasted for almost an eternity. Once we parted I swore that the look on his face made me desire even more then I even could at the moment. Unable to control myself, I took in every speck of Yuki until I swore there was nothing possibly left of him.

Opening my eyes, the boy next to me was sleeping peacefully. Yawning, I started to sit up while running my fingers through my hair. Looking around the room, I took notice of the morning sun in the distance.

Jumping out of the bed, I went to the closet and got dressed. Going down the stairs, I found Shigure waiting for me. "So, do you plan to keep lieing to him forever?"

"I can do whatever I want to do, besides it's not like you honestly care, you're only interested in Akito." I said, with a sincere expression. With a simple laugh he only waved playfully at me.

"That's too true, besides you're only falling deeper into both of our traps, yet somehow you are using them to your advantages aren't you? I sometimes wonder who the real monster is."

"What does it even matter, the end result will all be the same won't it?" With a sly smirk on his face, I just left the room with annoyance implanted onto my face.


	20. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

When Yuki finally came out of his room, the three of us were already eating downstairs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in so long..." he apologized.

"No worries, if that's the case, about yesterday-" Tohru tried to spark up the conversation once more but I only cut her off again.

"Yuki do you want some rice?" Looking at me surprised, he nodded his head. Coming towards me, the silver haired boy besides me sat down peacefully.

I could see the slightest grin on Shigure's face but I only peered away from it while I fed some rice to Yuki. With the sweetest smile on his face, he didn't think much of anything around us and neither did I.

After breakfast, we went back up to our rooms. Grasping onto our hands, the two of started to talk with eachother until we were called to see Akito once more. Apparently, it's become much too popular that the Rat and Cat are involved with eachother now that it's the only thing anyone is ever talking about now.

You can't take one step without hearing our names somehow. "What do you two think you've done?!" Akito screamed at us. "At this rate who knows what'll happen to the zodiac members! You know why there is a reason you both are kept in order, stop going out of your bounds."

"I don't care!" I screamed. "Whatever I choose to do, is what I choose to do, you can't make me to do anything!" Narrowing my eyes at Akito, his eyes burned with a dark fury. Looking away from me, he spoke with a low tone of voice.

"Is that so?" With a dark grin, Akito stepped over to Yuki casually then smiled innocently. Confused, he only watched him for a moment, until a single palm was placed onto his face. "Do you remember, my dear Yuki? How that beautiful room gave us such great quality time together, I bet we could have even more quality time together there, for such a long time...very long time..."

More then trembling, Yuki had lost his entire voice as he took a step back from Akito. Quickly stepping in front of him, I clutched my fists and nodded my head hesitantly. "We'll find a way to get rid of the rumors, alright?"

"That's what I want to hear, do it as soon as you get out of this room understand?" He told us. Looking at the ground, we didn't even have a single clue as how to do such a thing.

Going out of the room, the two of us began to see just how widespread the rumors really had been. It was like Akito had said, absolutely no one and practically no one hadn't heard about it by now. Getting it out of their thick skulls would be almost impossible by this point.

"How do we even do this..." Yuki tried to ask me as everyone was staring at us with their own types of judgmental looks.

"Ummm...I have an idea." Grinning, I punched that dumb Rat boy in the face, which of course ticked him the hell off. Giving me the most deadly glare, he stood up and lunged at me.

"What the hell you stupid cat!" He screamed at me. Refusing to pull any punches, I wouldn't stop until I was sure that damn Rat was dead. Even when I was down on the ground I wouldn't give up, I kept going back at him.

"This is starting to getting tiresome, why don't you just give up!" He yelled at me, starting to look annoyed and getting even more serious.

"Why should I, does a sissy rat boy actually want to let me win at a fight? Who knew you were so weak?" I teased him, to which he only grinned at.

"No way, I'm only getting started, I just can't believe a moron like you could keep this up for so long." The two of us continuing this for who knows how long, Yuki somehow managed to become the winner. We were covered in blood and lieing on the ground, barley able to breathe from the whole event and our entire bodies ached all over.

It was honestly a lot of fun, even I had to admit that, but regardless the whole thing was over now. It seems everyone's attitudes on the whole thing were now over too. Still, our attitudes hadn't changed.


	21. Tohru's Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

We arrived home with our fingers interlocked. With a swift peck on the lips, we stepped inside of the house, to find Tohru waiting for us. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior latley, please forgive me!" An apologetic look in her eyes, there was a very strong look of sadness inside of them. Surprised by the sudden apology, we nodded our heads.

Finally coming to the reality of our appearances, she noticed how bloody and torn up we were.she started to panic. "W-Wait! Why are you bleeding, what happened, we need bandages and you need to take a shower!" Rushing about the house, it was obvious she was already back to her normal self.

With smiles on our faces, I started to do my best to keep her calm while Yuki got our shower ready. Telling her that it wouldn't really matter if we had bandages or not since it would just heal in the shower, she still worried about infections, but we managed to convince her otherwise.

Letting Yuki go first, I waited outside of the bathroom for him to be done. I still couldn't understand why it mattered to Akito in the first place if the zodiac line up was broken anyway. Was he afraid of something, if so then what exactly was it, why would it even matter to Akito?

Whatever it was...i wanted to know exactly why that was, beacuse if I did, then I might just find some way to break this and be with Yuki like I want to be.

Once he was finished, I stepped inside on my own, letting the drops of water rain down on every inch of my body. It felt so nice but made me clench my teeth as I could feel every single one of the burns and bruises on my body aching in more ways the one even further.

Once I finished, I found myself with Tohru and Yuki in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Of course, we had to have the one thing I hated the most which was leeks. Regardless, I agreed nonetheless mainly since I didn't really feel like putting up much of a fight on it at the moment.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Yuki though, it definitely brought a smile to my face. "Oh, I'm going to go to Akito's place for dinner. Sorry about this, I promise that I'll eat with you two tomorrow."

"Akito? Why would you want to be with someone like him, he's nothing but trouble?" I asked her, thinking she's asking for nothing but trouble.

"He...said there was something important that we needed to talk about! See you!" Rushing out of the door before we could say anything further, all I could do was raise my eyebrow at her.

"What kind of important things?" Yuki pondered, seeming just as confused as I was. Meanwhile Shigure had different things on his mind.

"Our baby Tohru, already on the path to adulthood, I'm ever so proud of her." That single comment made me want to bury him in a hole, but I couldn't help wondering what exactly she did think of Akito.

"You sick bastard." Giving him the most annoyed glare, he only gave me a silly laugh in return. Even so...There's no way she could love someone like that, and even if she did I'm sure she'd only like the kind side of them, right?

It was a little confusing and I didn't exactly know how I was supposed to feel about the situation. What exactly did she think about this whole thing, it was really...strange.


	22. Changing The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate It Or Not, That Dumb Rat Was The One Question Kyou Could Never Answer, Even Though He Already Knew The Truth. A Cat Could Never Love A Rat So It's Better To Keep Such A Love Behind A Mask, But For How Long? If It's Forbidden, Why Does It Feel So Right?

Somehow, it didn't even matter, because the more time she had to Akito, the more time I had with Yuki. Nothing honestly mattered anymore and I don't think I could've cared less. It was like an eternity in paradise the moment she stepped out that door.

The worst thing was that even though she was slowly gaining a new happiness, it felt like I only was building one stacked ontop of lies, and yet I was comfortable with that. There was no way for me to let go of it beacuse of how deep I've dug myself, and I'm not sure he would either. I wasn't even sure who the enemy was either.

How do you be honest when you're too selfish to not be honest? I have everything I've ever wanted, why should I ever want to trade this up either, is it that wrong to keep Yuki for just myself? I'm not exactly sure....

"Hey, are you ready to leave now? I've been waiting forever for your lazy ass." Giving me his usual light smile, a certain idiot stood leaned against the doorway, waiting patiently.

"Well sorry if I can't measure up to the standards in that thick head of yours, guess you'll have to leave when I want to." I said without a care in the world.

"Great, that means your ready." Pulling me by the edge of my collar, he dragged me to the doorway without any hesitation. Finally catching my breath, I yelled at him completely annoyed.

"What were you trying to kill me you damn rat-" Stopping in my tracks, I looked up from my position on the floor to notice a giggly brunette who hadn't even seemed to notice us. "Tohru?" Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts she looked panicked.

"Ah-y-yes?!" Suddenly making sure to keep attention as if it were her duty, it was easy to tell where she had been. But I never really thought to look at how happy she's been the entire time, and it made me more then surprised. "What did you need?"

"We were just going to tell you we were going out for a little while." Nodding her head, she watched us leave with a smile as I placed a hand on her head before leaving.

"It surprises me, I didn't think she could get along with someone like Akito." I said with a distant look on my face. Yuki nodded his head at me, but something seemed strange about his behavior. He didn't want to be anywhere close to me strangely enough.

"I just...I don't want to listen to Akito anymore. So what if Akito doesn't like it, there's nothing Akito can do if we don't keep this a secret anymore right?" Thinking about it for a moment, I decided that I wouldn't bother with this anymore, Yuki is mine from now on no matter what I have to do.

"Then, we're in this together." Giving him a soft kiss on the lips for only a moment, we smiled at each other sweetly. Without even thinking about it, the words came so naturally. "I love you."

Now that I think about it, I think that's the first time that I actually said that to him for real. Blushing up a storm, he began to scratch his cheek but didn't hesitate either. "I love you too." Letting ourselves form a moment of joy throughout our usual routine of peaceful kisses, we let time pass us by.

Running my fingers throughout my hair, I held onto his hand as we walked back towards the house. Finding our way towards it, we started to discuss exactly what we were going to do about the whole situation, and finally came to the solution of setting up Akito in some way or another. So we called the Sohma house with our intentions in mind, a loving smile on our faces.

Before it was even able to be established, a new rumor had been established that Akito has changed the rules of the zodiac, letting the Rat and Cat change what everyone ever knew about the zodiac. They were now lovers instead of enemies.


End file.
